The Eyes Have It
by Quadrantje
Summary: A post-New Caprica story with a twist.


A/N: I wrote this in May for the Month of Love, but wasn't satisfied with it then so didn't post it here, but now it's become permanent. When I saw Daybreak for the first time, I knew I wanted to write something about a certain character, this is it. I hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: only Emma is mine, and only a little bit, so don't waste your time suing me, go make more wonderful tv.

**The Eyes Have It**

Bill, freshly shaven, stepped into the hallways of _Galactica_ and looked around him as people rushed by. It felt good to have his crew, the family, back together again. Now that the halls were once again busy, the quarters cramped and CIC crowded, he felt himself and his battlestar come alive in a way they hadn't been since Baltar's swearing-in. With a newly purposeful gait, he set out. He acknowledged the salutes and smiles directed at him but never stopped, calmly coursing towards his goal. When he arrived on the hangar deck, the familiar scene of Chief Tyrol cursing at his men to get their asses into gear coaxed a smile out of him and he returned the nod the Chief threw him. Then he waited.

It wasn't long before a raptor flew in, piloted by Racetrack, and landed smoothly on the deck. He went to stand by the wing. When the hatch opened, he found himself looking straight into the eyes of Laura Roslin, who smiled at him brilliantly if a bit tiredly. He graciously lent her his arm as she descended from the wing. Once she was on the deck, he retreated to a respectful distance.

'Miss Roslin,' he greeted her formally.

'Bill,' she responded, her eyes twinkling wickedly at ignoring his formal welcome. Though he tried not to show it, there was amusement in his eyes too. Without another word he offered her his arm again and escorted her off the hangar deck.

'It's good to see you, Bill,' Laura told him as they walked through his ship, 'Thank you for coming back for us.'

'Fleet wasn't the same without you,' was his simple answer. They exchanged a brief smile and then just continued to his cabin in companionable silence.

When they turned the last corner to his quarters, they – or rather Bill – almost ran into Lee, who, at seeing Roslin, gave her a wide smile and welcomed her back warmly. Laura didn't respond, only stared at him wide-eyed.

'I know I've gained some weight…' Lee started a bit uncomfortable when she'd done nothing but stare at him for a few seconds, 'but surely-' Laura was turning paler by the second and Bill felt her tighten her grip on his arm. He covered her hand with his free one and squeezed reassuringly. 'Madame President, what's wrong?' Lee questioned, slipping into using her old title without even realizing it. When she didn't respond he shared a worried glance with his father.

'Lets get her inside,' the Admiral grunted. Together they guided her into his cabin and towards his couch. Once she was seated, Bill went to pour her a drink, Lee followed quickly at a glance from his father. 'You looked as if you were going somewhere,' Bill said to him as he poured two glasses of ambrosia.

'Oh right,' Lee said unenthusiastic, not quite happy at leaving their former president and his former mentor without knowing what was wrong.

'Go,' his father insisted. He hesitated a moment longer, but was finally convinced by his father's expression that he had everything under control. With a wan smile and a nod, he left. As he closed the hatch, Bill brought over the two drinks and passed one to Laura before he lowered himself to the couch next to her. For a few minutes, he silently sipped from his ambrosia.

'Lee has your eyes,' Laura finally said. Bill grunted in confirmation. 'On New Caprica,' she continued, 'there was a girl in my class called Emma. She had my sister's eyes.'

Bill turned to look at her thoughtfully. 'You think she might be family?'

Laura inhaled deeply, 'I think she was my niece.'

'Wouldn't you have recognized her?'

'My sister died soon after she was born and her father moved with her to Picon. I was involved with Adar's presidential campaign at the time, so I only saw her a few times before the attacks. Down on that planet, she was only in my school for a few days.'

'Where is she now?'

'Her tent, as well as half a dozen others, burned down the day the cylons came. She was burned alive.'

Bill looked at her with concern. After a few seconds, he turned back and took another sip of ambrosia. 'I should have let you steal the election.'

'Bill,' she said, laying her hand on his arm and waiting for him to give her his eyes. 'It's not your fault, you did what you could. This was bigger than us. This was life.' He wasn't convinced yet that it wasn't his burden to carry, but she levelled him with a determined stare until the worry lines around his eyes softened slightly and then she gave his arm a squeeze, released him, kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. In silence, they let the alcohol, the company and the knowledge that their fleet was back together sooth the past fear and the memory of those who were gone.

_**Fine**_


End file.
